Words Unspoken
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: AU What if Elizabeth chose Norrington over Will? What would happen to him if she did? Would Jack live? EN OCWill OCJack
1. Elizabeth's Fate

Elizabeth climbed aboard the gently rocking ship. Her bare feet stepped cautiously up the crude ladder with Jack Sparrow behind her. Her soaking wet form was carefully lifted onto the deck and she was placed on her feet. Jack was pulled up by his arms and restrained by two soldiers. Elizabeth shivered slightly from the wind against her dripping body. Within moments, she felt a weight about her shoulders and turned around to see the Commodore in front of her. She clutched his jacket.

"I'm glad your safe," he said. She looked him in the eye.

"What about Will?" she asked, quite forward.

"The boy's fate is regrettable," the Governor said. "But so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To make sure nothing happened to me!" she cried.

"If I may," Jack spoke up, all eyes focusing upon him. "The Black Pearl took quite some damage in its last battle. It is unlikely they could make good time. Think about it. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you say no to that?"

"By remembering I serve others, not only myself," the Commodore said, turning and beginning the ascent up the flight of stairs towards the bow.

"Commodore, do this for me...as a wedding gift," Elizabeth said. The commodore abruptly turned around.

"Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" the governor asked.

"I am," Elizabeth replied. She looked at the commodore with pleading eyes.

"I can't," he whispered. Elizabeth was aghast. Not rescue Will? She looked away.

"As you wish," she said and, curtsying, walked down to the lower holds. She walked around every twist and turn until she came to the last cabin, a small room with a hammock hanging from the ceiling. A single candle stood awaiting a flame and a book was left out on the nightstand. Elizabeth climbed into her hammock and began to cry.

'Why couldn't we go after Will?' she thought.

/Because the commodore is following the orders of the British royal navy/ her conscience answered.

'There's no one left,' she thought.

/You have the commodore/ came the reply.

'What has the commodore done for me?' she asked.

/He rescued you from that Godforsaken island, he protected you in your childhood, and he loves you/ her conscience answered.

'Will loved me too! What has the commodore got that Will doesn't?' she challenged.

/The commodore didn't rush after you, he thought his plan through to make sure you would come back in one piece. He's been very close to you since your childhood/ the voice answered. Elizabeth couldn't argue. Her eyes filled with tears. A rapping came upon the crude wooden door.

"Come in," she said, drying her eyes on her sleeve as the door opened. It was the Commodore. Elizabeth pulled his jacket closer around her.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" he asked. Elizabeth's heart began to race. She shrugged.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You're not," the Commodore said. He sat down next to her on the hammock. "Elizabeth, I would have gone to the ends of the earth for you, but my hands are tied by the British Navy." Elizabeth nodded.

"I just wish I had said goodbye one last time," she said. Tears fell unbidden down her cheeks and the Commodore held her close. He did not tell her to be strong as her father had done countless times, nor did he make a sound, as Will had done. He let her cry and let her tears stain his shirt. She soon fell asleep in his arms and he laid her gently back on the hammock, covering her up with his jacket.

"Sleep well," he whispered as he shut the door.

Well? Whatcha think? Review, please...puppy dog eyes


	2. Will's Fate

Will stepped off a crude lifeboat and onto the slippery shores of the Isla de Muerta. His borw was furrowed, whether with thought or with worry, he himself did not know. Pintel noticed this and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No reason to fret, it's just a prick of the finger and a few drops of blood," he offered.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" Twigg said, staring Will in the face and proceeding to lead him away. Pintel shrugged and looked at Ragetti.

"Guess there is reason to fret." The pirates walked into the mouth of the cave and stared at the treasure accumulated at the base of the chest. Barbossa's booted foot was placed atop the lid while Will stood behind it, hands tied behind his back. Barbossa's mouth formed itself into a twisted grin. When every last pirate had come in and was looking up to him, he held his hand up for silence. When at last all was quiet, he launched into a speech.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again! Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime. Here it is...the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned...save for this," he said, kicking the lid of the chest and running his fingers through the treasure chest, pointing to the medallion around Will's neck at its mention. He turned back to the pirates. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the pirates chorused.

"And whose blood must yet to be paid?" Barbossa asked.

"His!" The pirates growled. Barbossa forced Will to bend over the chest. Barbossa unsheathed a dagger from his belt. He touched the cold steel against Will's throat. Will involuntarily shivered. He struggled under Barbossa's strong hand on his back. Will felt the knife pass over his skin and saw blood dripping onto the coins in the chest. Barbossa shoved the medallion into the box and threw Will aside, taking him for dead. Unbeknownst to him, he had slit Will's torso below his throat. He held his arms out to the side of him.

"Gents...to the ship," he said. The pirates began to walk out to the ship, their voices raised in raucous laughter. Will felt himself slowly lose consciousness as their laughter grew faint.

Will awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and the smell of meat permeating the air. He tried to sit up, but his head ached and his chest hurt. He looked down at himself and found that someone had bandaged his chest and laid him on a Persian rug. He was covered up with some fancy blanket. He looked over and saw a dark form stirring something over an open fire.

"Elizabeth?" he asked. The figure looked up and walked over to him, kneeling next to him.

"Not quite," she said. "Feeling better?"

"Not really. I feel like I've been hit in the head with a cannon," he said. The girl laughed.

"I'm Alexia," she said.

"Will," he replied.

"Hungry?" she asked. Will shrugged.

"A little," he admitted.

"Come over to the fire and I will get you some dinner," she said. She helped him to his feet and over to the fire, where they ate and talked.

Oh goody! It's reviewer response time. OK, lets see:

ElvenRanger13: I'm glad you enjoy it. It's a pleasure writing it.

Lolly: Yes, yes, Elizabeth won't be with Will. I'm not telling who will claim his heart, cuz it may not be who you think it is. Jack's chappie is next. I too am a Will fan. Don't worry, if the story continues to be reviewed, I will continue.

Orliandviggochic: Hey! Cool! You like the idea of a WillOC story. I just don't think Elizabeth deserves him. As I said before, I will continue if it's reviewed.


	3. Jack's Fate

Jack sighed as they fastened the noose around his neck. He tried to save Will (and, to some degree, himself), but it didn't work. His attention turned to the reader.

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have..."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow ."

"...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, ...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The official read, rolling up the scroll. Jack cast a glance into the crowd, but saw no familiar faces except for Elizabeth and Norrington. True it was Norrington that sentenced him to his fate, but he was angered that Elizabeth hadn't done anything against Norrington's word. The executioner looked at Jack and, without a second thought, pulled the lever. Jack waited for the tightening around his neck, but it didn't come. Instead, he hit the ground and staggered a bit. Before he knew what was going on, he felt a hand wrap around his bound wrists and started to pull him along.

"Who—" Jack started.

"Talk later, run now," the person leading him blindly along said. They ducked into the blacksmith shop, then ran through the other exit and kept running blindly until they reached a ramshackle building. The leader pulled him inside and shut the door. Pulling out a dagger, she cut the ropes binding his hands together. Jack let the ropes fall away from his wrists, rubbing them where the ropes had burned.

"Thanks a lot," he said. "Not that this means that I like you or anything, I just didn't think I'd look good without a head." The girl laughed good- naturedly.

"No problem. My brother was a pirate and he was killed in the same way. I vowed I'd save as many of you as I could," the girl said. "I'm Grace by the way."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said. There were footsteps outside and a hush fell over the area, including the inside of the ramshackle building. The two guards walked in as Jack and Grace hid themselves from view. Jack suddenly got an idea and waited until their backs were turned. He slowly and quietly walked up behind them and hit them over the head with his pistol. Both fell to the ground with a muffled thud. Grace stepped out and nodded her head.

"Stylish," she said. Jack twirled the pistol around his finger and put it back in his belt.

"Glad you liked it. Now where exactly were you planning on going?" he asked.

"Somewhere away from the guards so you could get outta here," she shrugged. He handed her a uniform from one of the men.

"If you can't beat 'em, look like them until you can run as fast as you can from them," Jack said. Grace raised an eyebrow skeptically, but took the uniform and walked into another room, slipping into the uniform. Jack did the same. When they came out, both laughed.

"They will never fall for it," Grace said. A moment later, a head appeared in the doorway.

"Found anythin'?" the man asked. The two stared at him.

"No," Grace answered slowly, trying her best to sound like a guy. The man cocked his head.

"Wha's wrong with your voice?"

"Sore throat," Grace answered quickly, proceeding to cough. The man turned his back on them and walked out. Grace looked at Jack. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"You forget one very important thing, luv," Jack said.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Hi reviewers, this is where I thank you all individually.

Orliandviggochic: Thank you and I've always thought she didn't deserve him. She's such a...posie pink princess. gives cookies keep reviewing.

pipsfriend: Here's the stuff about ol' jacky boy. Oh, gives box of gram crackers I'm glad you like it.

rogue mystique: Ok...OK, don't kill me. I'm working on it. I need an idea for the next chappie. Anyway. Gives candy thanks for your reviews.


	4. A Year Later: Elizabeth

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The others will be longer and better. I just had to get some ideas flowing.

* * *

It was a year to the day since the commodore had refused to go back for Will. In all of Elizabeth's mourning, she let her hair grow out, making it fall around her knees. She didn't know why she didn't cut it, but she didn't. She brushed her long locks of golden hair as she stared absentmindedly out the window. She supposed that she was inwardly hoping that someday, Will would come back and everything would be alright. She gently lifted her head to the sky as she heard the white gulls call out their raucous song on the early morning breeze. She heard a knock on the door and quickly rushed behind her changing curtain, pulling on a housecoat over her nightgown.

"Come in," she called. The door opened slowly and Elizabeth peeked her head around the edge of the curtain. It was the commodore. His steely eyes met with her soft ones.

"Elizabeth? Are you feeling well?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. In truth she wasn't, but she couldn't make him worry any more.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she said, smiling as she stepped out from behind the curtain. The commodore looked at her. Even in her nightgown and housecoat she was pretty. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. You haven't been looking too good for the past few days and I thought you may, well, never mind. Since you're alright," he said. Elizabeth nodded. H gave her a short bow and he turned away from her, walking out the door. Elizabeth fell back onto her bed.

_God why does he do this to me every time?_ She asked herself. _Every time he comes near me, my heart races. I can't be falling in love, can I? No! My heart belongs to Will.  
_  
'But Will's not here' her conscience said. Elizabeth nodded. Yes, he wasn't here. And why wouldn't he have come back for her? Now that she though about it, she couldn't even remember his voice, much less his face. She couldn't think of him at all, for the commodore always popped up into her mind. She couldn't think of one thing that kept her waiting for him.

She proceeded to walk over to her dresser and, with a trembling hand, pulled out a knife. Shakily, she used it to cut her hair so that it hung about her shoulders. She was done mourning Will, now she was going to celebrate her new life with the commodore.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a long black dress, throwing it onto her bed. She continued to rummage through the wardrobe. She finally found what she was looking for. She closed the wardrobe and began her transformation. She had her mind set, and Will wouldn't change it, no matter what he did.

* * *

Hello, my adoring fans. Ok, that's going a little too far. Anyways:

Orliandviggochic: Glad you enjoyed it. I promise, I'll try to make the other ones longer.

Capt'n Raven: Yep, Jack gets a girl. How cute, right? I never much cared for Elizabeth?

rogue mystique: Yes, yes, but it was a mutual thing. "Sticks and stones darling." HEHEHE eaten by marshmallows!

ANGEL: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.


	5. The Return

**Sorry for the terribly long update. I had a bit-o-writer's block. I promise I will update sooner (well, as soon as I have the ability to update again.) One of my stories was taken off and now I can't post new chapters for like, a week. I'll post more than one if I can get them written to make up for it. The next chapter is half written, so it will be up soon. It adds a little plot twist... Now, on with the reviews.**

**Orliandviggochic**: Well, read for yourself. And yes, I agree with you. Thanks for the brownie.

**rogue mystique**: You're right. She can't have him. He's mine! You didn't honestly think I was going to kill her did you? I hope you like this next one.

**Prince Paris**: Don't worry, I will.

**October Skye**: Thank you, I'm just taking my time. Don't worry, Jack and Grace will come back into the story in a little bit.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: I know, it's like a sin or something. LOL I'm glad you enjoyed this. She gets a little angry in this chapter.

**Carrianne**: I'm glad you like. I've often wondered too. A lot of my stories are "what if's" and sometimes villain centric. I love villains. I am a villain person. I'm not mean, but the bad guys are soooooooooooooooo cool. Now I'm rambling. Ok, I hope you enjoy this one.

**Rzara**: Cool, another fan. Yey! It's so hard to do an original fic these days because everything is used over and over again. But I decided this wasn't a commonly used fic and decided to try it. I love the commodore to death and all, but he and Elizabeth make a cute couple in my opinion. I don't like Will/Elizabeth fics all that much. They're so cliché. Anywho, hope you like. I try not to make my original characters annoying and stuff. Sometimes they turn out that way, but I fix it (I hope)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Return

* * *

The warm ocean breeze comforted a certain chocolate-haired blacksmith as the familiar sight of the fort atop Port Royal came into his view. He was almost there, almost back with Elizabeth. White flowers were popping up all over the ground, as if trying to announce something to the entire world. Will took no notice and leaned on the railing of the ship. He had been with Alexia and the other members of Captain Loch's crew for a year now, but he was tiring of the sea and longed for land, and this particular stretch of earth was welcoming him home with open arms, as he supposed Elizabeth would be. He sighed wistfully. 

"So I take it you'll be leavin' us?" a feminine voice said. Will jumped internally and turned, for leaning against the railing next to him was the young Captain Loch.

"Captian, I—" Will started, but she held up a hand.

"You needn't say anything. This is your home, while the sea beckons to us. We have a few errands to run here and we'll be shovin' off by the end of the week. If you're not here, we'll assume you're stayin' here," she said. Will nodded. Though she was slightly younger than him, she possessed knowledge far beyond that of even the wisest he had met. She slowly turned and began to leave. "A bit of advice. Don't expect things to be the way they were when you were here last. Time changes all things." She then left Will to ponder her words. Surely Elizabeth would be waiting for him, right? Besides, he belonged here, not out at sea. His smithy tools were here, like old friends. This was home. He jumped ashore to help land the vessel. After making sure it was securely tied up, Will rushed off into the city. He breathed in the familiar scent of the town. He walked up and down the streets. Where was she?

* * *

Norrington was walking with Elizabeth, side by side. He was ready to go to the ends of the Earth for her. The two paused for a moment where he had first proposed to the lovely Lady Swann. She broke away from his side and walked up, leaning against the building where she had fallen before. Norrington walked up slowly and stopped when he was beside her. She twirled in place and giggled. She hadn't been this happy since Will was here. She cast a mischievous glance at Norrington and put a hand to her head, feigning illness. 

"Can't breathe," she said, pretending to faint. Norrington leaned forward to catch her and, for the first time in a long time, he laughed.

"Elizabeth, I have a question to ask you," Norrington said. Elizabeth straightened up and smiled at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you marry me?"

* * *

Will slept soundly at the inn, where the keeper had greeted him warmly. He had been surprised when he couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere. It had been three days and the ship left tomorrow. If he couldn't find Elizabeth, he would have to go. Perhaps she had died of the fever or something. He stretched and changed into his clothes. Walking down the steps, he waved a greeting to the keeper, who mock-saluted him. Will walked into the warm sunshine. Something didn't seem right, though he couldn't place a finger on what it was. He walked around, noticing a ceremony being prepared at the top of the fort, white decorations hung from every possible place. He decided to check it out. Walking up, he noticed that people were already gathered there, the bride and groom at the altar. He had come in at the end of the vows. 

"If any one has a reason for these two not to be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said. Will couldn't say anything, he didn't know who was getting married. "You may now kiss the bride." Turning slowly, Will saw the face of the man, Commodore James Norrington. Slowly, the shrouded form of the bride turned and lifted the veil covering her face to kiss her husband. When they were finished she turned to face the people. Will was taken aback. There stood Elizabeth. She caught his gaze and lowered hers. She wished she could have taken back everything, but it was too late. She whispered something to Norrington, who nodded. The two slowly walked out and, when away from the crowd, Elizabeth broke away and followed Will's trail. He had stormed off. She finally caught up to him.

"Will," she called. He stopped for a moment, as if battling with his common sense and pride. He turned about slowly.

"Ms. Norrington," he said curtly.

"Will, I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead, you were gone for so long," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"And you didn't think there was the slightest possibility I was alive?" he asked.

"Will, I waited, you never came," she said.

"What did it take to buy you off?" he asked. Elizabeth was quite taken aback.

"Excuse me, I married him of my own free will. You weren't here to court me," she said, going on the defensive.

"Oh, so you wanted to marry him?" Will said.

"Yes Will, yes I did. I did it just to spite you," she spat.

"Well congratulations, you've achieved your goal," he said. With that he turned to walk away.

"And something else Will. I want you to know that I was the happiest I'd ever been when I finally let go of your memory. It was killing me inside," she said. Without turning, Will continued to walk away, too proud to let Elizabeth see the tears that stung his eyes. Elizabeth could think of nothing else to do as she watched his retreating back. She sat there in the road and cried. Norrington coming up behind her after watching their little spat. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and he allowed her to cry there in the street.

* * *

Awwwww... who thinks that was cute? I do! Anywho, the next chapter takes place on the same day and it will be posted soon. Till then, review please. 


	6. Norrington’s Secret and Elizabeth’s Plot

Hello there my reviewers. I was unable to update these as I finished them, but it's better now, I can update again. I hope you guys enjoy them. These 2 (as I promised) are a little on the short side (no pun intended) but I will make them longer in future chapters. Now, on with the responses:

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: Yes she is a sinner, and a devious little one at that. Unfotunately for you, you'll have to wait until next update to find out whether or not Will is on the ship. And yes, there are more fish in the sea, but he'll get one a little later on.

**Savi**: I think WillxElizabeth fics a) are quite over used and b) suck. Anyway, here's two chapters for you because I'm so generous, right?

**rogue mystique**: sigh, yes Poor Will. He looks like he needs a hug. **Authoress reaches over and grabs Will who is conveniently sitting in a chair next to her and gives him a big hug** Ok, now that that's over, here's a chappy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Norrington's Secret and Elizabeth's Plot

* * *

Later that day, Elizabeth was at her new home (in a different dress), lounging in the library on one of the softest couches she'd ever sat on. She looked through the rows and rows of books. One in particular caught her eye. She looked at its leather-bound spine and pulled it off the shelf. She brushed away a little dust and opened it. In tiny scrawl, words were printed on a page. It was a diary of sorts, whose was yet to be discovered. She sat down again and began to read...

_June the 14 _

Father has left again. I know something is wrong, I just can't imagine what it is. He would never leave the family like this. The seas are just as bad as ever with this storm season. Hope he fares well on his sea voyage.

_June the 16 _

I've always hated them, the ruthless pirates. They murder and pillage ruthlessly, calling themselves freedom fighters. It's absolutely disgusting. When I grow up, I'll purge the seven seas of them. I will be the best naval commander anyone in Port Royal has ever seen. Lieutenant, that's what they'll call me. I'll make sure the world is safe from pirates.

Geez, even when the person was a kid he had lofty intentions. She continued to read.

_June the 21 _

I have just found out why father has been leaving home and coming home with more rum than any human should be able to drink. He's a pirate. I guess he'll be the first one on my list when I grow up, if he lives that long. Well, he'll be second. That infamous pirate captain will be first. Captain Jack Sparrow... I'll kill him, or my name is James Norrington.

Elizabeth stared in shock. She had stumbled upon her husband's diary and found out things none other would know. She had always wondered what had made him hate pirates so. She now knew, but there was still one more diary entry.

_June the 29 _

Father has sent me a strange trinket, an Aztec medallion. Naturally I will sell it for money. It is of no use to me. Still, it seems rather strange...

So James had, at one point, a piece of the cursed Aztec treasure. So the blood to be repaid couldn't until he had paid his. Only then would the spirits of Barbossa's crew be able to find their way into the abyss. Norrington came into the library and Elizabeth shut the book, hiding it under the couch cushion. He turned a corner around a bookcase and saw her sitting there innocently. A little _too_ innocently. She was up to something. He shrugged and began to walk away. Elizabeth smiled devilishly behind his back, but had a sudden recognition: If Norrington's father had taken a piece of the treasure, that would mean that Barbossa wasn't mortal. Without thinking, she walked out the library door, her mind set on where she had to go.

* * *

The maiden garbed in glistening blue caught the attention of many of the people in the Port Royal Pub. Her cloak fell about her shoulders, leaving her golden-blonde hair to cascade around her shoulders. She looked from side to side and saw one man in particular, exactly who she was looking for. She walked over and slid in across from the man, who seemed to be sleeping. She jabbed him with her finger on the shoulder until she got frustrated. Determined to wake him up, she slapped him across the face. His eyes sprang open. He looked at her and put his bejeweled hands in front of him in a gesture of explanation.

"Elizabeth, you know better to wake a man when he's sleeping, 's bad luck," the groggy pirate said.

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The woman who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks the drink while listening to a proposition by the woman who did the waking," she said, eyebrows arched. The pirate looked at her for a moment.

"You've been taken lessons from me, luv," the pirate said, grinning devilishly. She rolled her eyes.

"Jack, will you listen to me if I buy you a drink?" she asked. He shrugged and nodded. Elizabeth sighed and got up walking over to the bar. She would probably need more than one drink to get him to agree to her devious plot.

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me, review please! 4-5 gets an update. 


	7. Trickery

Well, here's the other one I promised.

* * *

Chapter 7: Trickery

* * *

James Norrington walked back into the library, a sense of foreboding overcoming him. He stepped around the bookshelf to see a note lying on the couch. The rug had been overturned at the corners, clear evidence of a struggle. He rushed over to the couch, lifting the paper from its place and tore it open. What looked like chicken scratch greeted him. 

_Your darling Elizabeth is with me. If you ever wish to see her again, come to the pier tomorrow at noon, or my knife will be stained with her blood._

Norrington shook with anger, letting the paper fall to the floor. Who would have the gall to invade his home? Him and Elizabeth hadn't even been married a day! He stormed out of the library, rage blazing in his eyes.

* * *

Jack took Elizabeth by the arm down the dimly lit hallway. The corridor reeked of cigar smoke. Elizabeth covered her mouth and nose in order to block out the foul odor that permeated the air. Jack opened the door and allowed Elizabeth to step in. Jack came in behind her and looking coolly about the room. The door suddenly slammed shut, giving Elizabeth quite a turn. There stood Grace.

"Luv!" Jack said.

"Where have you been?" she growled.

"Doing a favor for a friend," Jack said. Grace looked at Elizabeth.

"A _girl_ friend?" she asked slyly.

"Not at all, luv," he said. Elizabeth had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Are you mad? I'm married!" Grace turned to Jack.

"You **MARRIED** that woman!" she bellowed.

"NO!" Jack and Elizabeth said simultaneously. Grace looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Really luv, she married Norrington," he said. Grace's expression softened as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry Jack," she said. "And to you Mrs. Norrington." She turned to a very stunned Elizabeth. She smiled at her and Jack wrapped his arms around Grace's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Have you found us a ship yet?" Jack smiled.

"Of course, luv. When have I let you down before?" Before Grace could answer, a knock came at the door. Jack broke away and opened the door. A young woman stepped inside. "Ladies, meet Captain Hannah Loch."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hold your tongue," the young captain snapped. Elizabeth did so. She strode catlike towards Jack, who had rejoined Grace. "So the arrangements have been made for you and Grace," Hannah said, stopping in front of Jack.

"We'll need two more," Jack said, looking at Elizabeth. Hannah followed his gaze.

"I'll see what I can do. We leave tomorrow at noon, so I suggest you be ready," she scowled, turning to Elizabeth. She didn't want some prissy woman on her ship. After all, she had guidelines everyone was obligated to follow...

* * *

OK, like I said. 4-5 reviews get an update. It can be for either chapter. So yes. Was it good? Did I do alright? 


	8. Awkwardness

Yes, I know, I spoil you guys. Here's another chapter. If I get reviews, I'll update it.

Commodores R Ppl 2: The song in the beginning wasn't I Miss You . I'm pretty sure because I looked up the lyrics. Yes, his father was a pirate. Yes, Elizabeth needs a healthy dose of holy water. Jack isn't in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one. Yes, Elizabeth is sooooooo evil. How did Grace know Hannah? Anyways. Yes, James has to rescue her again. Yes he married her, but its love. Don't worry, Will and Liz will meet up soon enough

* * *

Chapter 8: Awkwardness

* * *

Norrington walked down the pier dejectedly. Whoever it was who had kidnapped her had not returned. He looked around for what must have been e millionth time. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and walked towards it. Slowly it boarded a ship. Norrington stealthily followed it onto the ship. Unnoticeably, the walkway to board the ship was raised, trapping him on the ship. Someone cut the rope and allowed the ship to start drifting. Norrington noticed this too late, as the dock was drifting further and further away. He leaned against the railing and sighed. He was stuck and if it wasn't Elizabeth he had followed, well, let's just say he wasn't very optimistic about the thought. Suddenly, he was nearly knocked overboard as something flew into him. He looked down into a mass of familiar golden blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her, glad she was safe. He looked around at the people aboard the ship. They were a motley-looking bunch, pirates for sure. This was going to be a very long voyage. A young woman walked forward. 

"Welcome aboard, Commodore," the woman said, icy eyes staring at him. Sure, he was being called by his title, but he could tell she didn't believe a word of it. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword, but removed it when the entire crew did the same, minus one person.

"I swear, if any of you lay a hand on her..." Norrington said.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. Just to establish a foundation, if you're going to stay on my ship, you're going to work. Got that? I don't tolerate slackers," she said. She turned and walked away to see to the crew members. Norrington looked after her.

"I don't trust her," Norrington said.

I do. She has our life in her hands- Elizabeth thought, but she merely cuddled him closer. A young woman walked over.

"My name's Alexis. I'm supposed to show you to your room," she said, looking towards Elizabeth. "Jerid is supposed to show you to your room, sir," the young woman continued. Norrington nodded and released Elizabeth. She cast a glance back at him before following Alexis away. Norrington waited for a moment until a man not much older than himself with a scar down the right side of his face walked over.

"You're Jerid?" Norrington asked.

"No, Jerid is busy with other deck duties. The name's Balthazar," the man said. "Are you coming?" Norrington followed him distrustfully. He walked down a set of steps into the dark corridor. The pair of them walked into a room filled with what light could penetrate the dusty window. There was a small group of young men by the window. "GET BACK TO WORK YOU SLACKERS!" he thundered. The boys immediately disbanded and rushed past them. Balthazar pointed to a hammock at the very side of the ship. "That one, the top one, is yours," he said. With that, he went back up on deck. Norrington made his way towards his bed when he saw someone in the bottom hammock. Harsh brown eyes stared at him.

"What're you doing here?" Will asked (A/N: Can you tell he's a little bitter? Aww, but there's someone for him too!).

"I should ask you the same question," Norrington said.

"Well I came here to get away from Elizabeth since I came to Port Royal on this ship about four or five days ago and I saw you two get married. I came back here and told Captain Loch I would be staying on her ship and I would back by noon. Unfortunately you and her turned up and now I am stuck with you. So what's your story?" Will asked, quite bitterly.

"Well, I came here because it seems like some pirates from this ship kidnapped Elizabeth," Norrington said. Will arched an eyebrow.

"You actually believe that?"

"Believe what?"

"That she was kidnapped?"

"Of course."

"Then you've got another thing coming," Will said, getting up off the hammock. He retreated to the deck and left Norrington seemingly alone. Norrington pondered these words as he changed into clothes better suited for deck-work. He walked on deck to see a bunch of people bustling about with things to do. He walked over to Balthazar, who glared at him.

"Whadda you want?" he asked.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Balthazar asked. "Go ask Lei, she's over there." He pointed to a girl with raven black hair wearing a loose white shirt and brown pants that were just a little too long. He boots went up halfway on her leg folded over. A weather worn cross hung about her neck and her silver-blue eyes were like those of a hawk. She watched as he walked over.

"Yes?" she asked. Even her voice was strange, cold as ice with venom dripping from her words.

"I was told to come to you for my assignment?" he said.

"We need someone for the depth soundings, why don't you do that and we'll see what you can do with that, no?" she asked. Norrington nodded and walked down. This would give him a chance to plot his escape.

* * *

Well? Review! Please... 


	9. Round Two

Hello. Let me tell you. I am very surprised about the amount of success I am getting for this story. A lot of people seem to like it. I thought it was going to be a total failure. Anywho, thanks to my reviewers:

**Starlight-Dagger**: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I often wondered too. That's why I wrote this fic, though it's turning into a very strange fic indeed with Norrington's father as a pirate and such.

**some unknown girl**: I'm glad you think it is excellent. I've always thought Will Elizabeth pairings were icky. She doesn't deserve him. Yes, Jack gets a girl. I think the commodore is cool, but me, I'm a villain person. In some weird twisted way, I think the commodore counts as an "antagonist." Anywho, glad you like.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: Yes, I feel so very sorry for Will, but he will exact a bit of his revenge on someone this chapter. Yes, Hannah is Captain Loch (so you are not losing your mind) but she only knows her because of Jack.

* * *

Chapter 9: Round Two

* * *

Elizabeth followed Alexis to the "women's quarters". To Elizabeth's surprise it was a rather large room. Four sets of hammocks lined two of the walls. 

"That one there is yours" Alexis said pointing to the bottom hammock of one of the bunks.

"Thanks" Elizabeth sighed as Alexis exited the room. This is going to be a long voyage. She sat down for a moment, then decided to go up on deck, figuring the fresh air would do her a lot of good. Slowly going up the steps, she thought to herself. Eventually, she would have to tell him, right? She leaned against the railing of the ship, letting the strong Caribbean winds push the golden locks of hair out of her face. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes before she noticed there was someone else doing the same thing. She looked over and quickly averted her eyes. It was Will. He had locked eyes with her for that split second, and resumed his gaze out onto the seemingly endless ocean. Elizabeth could stand the tense silence no longer.

"Will?" she said. He either didn't hear or chose not to respond. "Will?"

"What?" he asked, still looking out over the ocean.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask the commodore? After all, he's the one you married," Will remarked bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just woke up with a pain in my back. Kind of feels like someone stuck a knife there," he said, turning his gaze to Elizabeth.

"Can't you let it go Will? What can I do to make you forgive me?" she asked. Will shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do. I gave you my heart and you broke it, shattered it into a thousand pieces. That's not something you forgive and forget. If you've come here acting all innocent in hopes you can make me find it in my heart to forgive you, you're daft. No, ma'am. I may have loved you before, but mark my words, I'll never make that mistake again," Will said. "Aleia's in charge of the duties on the ship. Go ask her," he said, reverting back to the original question. There was still a trace of bitterness in his voice. Elizabeth turned and walked away. Neither would come back to apologize. They were too proud.

Elizabeth, still having to get her sea legs, stumbled over to a young woman that leaned against the mast of the ship, watching the others work.

"Excuse me, are you Aleia?" Elizabeth asked. The young woman turned around.

"Depends on who's asking," she said.

"My name's Elizabeth Swann...er...Norrington," she said, correcting herself. It had only been two days since they had been married and she still wasn't quite used to saying her last name as Norrington.

"Ah, yes, it's you. I suppose you've come to find a duty?" she asked.

"Well, I was told to come here for duties," Elizabeth said.

"You afraid of heights?" Aleia asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Not at all Aleia," Elizabeth answered.

"Then I have the perfect job for you," Aleia said, looking skyward. Elizabeth followed her gaze and realized that she was supposed to be the Crow's Nest. Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you Aleia," Elizabeth said.

"Call me Lei, everyone else on the crew except Alexis and Hannah call me that," Aleia said. Elizabeth cracked a smile and began to climb up to the Crow's Nest. Aleia proceeded to lean against the mast again. She took her weatherworn cross and fingered it, reminiscing. "I will find you," she whispered to the wind. "I will find you, and I will kill you..."

* * *

The moon shone upon the crew, the skeletal demons. So long had they awaited the salvation the blood ritual should have given them. But alas, they were still skeletons. Barbossa sat in his quarters, head in his hands. If any crewmember saw him like this, they would be ashamed to call him Captain. He didn't care. So long had he awaited the feeling of at last being whole. If it meant being mortal so be it. 

"Dammit!" he said, pounding his fist on the table. Who had the last piece? All of them were in the chest, yet the blood to be repaid was not paid in full. There were a few pirates they had gotten rid of, but that only included Bootstrap, didn't it? The thought struck him. There had been another that had followed Bootstrap.

_Norrington_...

* * *

"Will, don't you think you were a bit hard on the girl?" Jack asked as they two of them finished an assigned task. 

"Not at all," Will said coldly. Jack looked at him and raised a bejeweled hand, as if to grab Will's shoulder, but seemed to think better of it.

"Will, you've changed," Jack said.

"Really?" Will said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"The Will I knew would never treat a lady as you did Elizabeth," Jack said.

"She's not a lady, she's a devil in disguise, and I fell for it," Will said. There was something glistening at the side of his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away, making it look like he brushed away the sweat off his forehead.

"Look, Will, you need to find yourself another girl, mate," Jack said. Will turned to him and gave him a 'has-all-that-rum-gone-to-your-head' look.

"You expect me to find a girl out here?" Will asked.

"The girls on the crew aren't too bad looking," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from behind them. There stood Grace, hands on her hips. "Did I hear that correctly? Are you trying to desert me?" Jack walked over and slipped his hand around her waist.

"Of course not, luv," he said. He turned back to Will. "I've gotta go, Will. But remember what I said." He led Grace away, kissing her as they got father away.

* * *

So, whatcha think? Who does Aleia want to kill? Dun dun dun! The plot thickens. LOL. Please review. 


	10. The Fall

Sorry bout the wait. I hope more people review this chapter. I run off of reviews. Anywho, this chappie is kind of EN centric, but you see Will and a little bit of the crew breaking apart. The next chapter, as soon as I'm done writing it, will be better. Now to my reviewer.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: I agree, it is quite creepy when you have no idea who they're talking about. Fortunately, I know (of course, I am the authoress so I should know, right?) Yes, Will got to tell Elizabeth off, but he's reverting back to a gentleman bit by bit. Yes he does need someone like that...moi! Yes Norrington is the only way he can become mortal and normal. Here's an update for ya.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Fall

* * *

Dinner was very pleasant on the ship of Captain Hannah Loch. The food was good considering they were on a pirate ship), there had been a toast, pleasant chatter, and of course, the couples. There were quite a few couples on the ship. They were tolerated just so long as love didn't get in the way of work. Captain Loch's crew was rather small, but it was more of a family that way. Soon after dinner, there was time to roam about the ship, grab some z's, or talk with the crew members. Elizabeth chose to take her regular place atop the mast. 

She sat down when her feet touched the familiar wood of the Crow's Nest, leaning against the sides and looked up into the night sky. It had been about a week and still Will wouldn't talk to her. That's what she wanted, wasn't it? She grabbed her head in confusion. Why was life treating her so? She stood up and leaned on the side. There was so much that she had to accomplish without telling a soul. She had to get Norrington repay the blood needed. She had to. Agh! There was so much and no one she could talk to, no one to trust. She was beginning to become less and less sociable, that in turn was causing her to fall back to her conscious as her failsafe friend. The crew was beginning to think she was mad. Looking down, she noticed a reef they were fast approaching.

"Reef! Go starboard!" Elizabeth yelled. The crew dropped the anchor on the port side. The boat pitched sideways, causing Elizabeth to lose her footing. She screamed as she fell out of the Crow's Nest.

"ELIZABETH!" Came a familiar yell. Footsteps were heard beneath her as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. The ground was approaching fast and Elizabeth couldn't bear to watch as it came closer to her. She abruptly stopped as she collided with the wood. She let out a yelp as she heard something crack. She attempted to sit up, but the world swam before her eyes. She felt herself falling backwards as she was beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms picking her up and walking away.

* * *

"Well, Mariah? What's wrong with her?" Will asked as a girl a little younger than himself walked out of the sick bay. She sighed. 

"She's suffering from a broken arm and has yet to awaken from her fall, but she's still breathing. She's lucky. A fall from that height could easily kill," Mariah said.

"Thank you," Will said. He walked into the sick bay and found Elizabeth as she lay in her slumber. Her chest was rising and falling in a regular rhythm. Will knelt next to her bedside. He made a promise to himself that he would spend his free time at her side until she had awoken. He had to tell her something. As Will became lost in his thoughts, the boat gently rocked back and forth, lulling him into a sense of security. After some time had passed, Will laid his head on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Where in the seven seas is Turner?" Captain Loch yelled. She was currently in need of assistance and apparently it was Will's job. 

"I'll go check, Hannah..er...captain," Aleia said. Hannah glared at her as if it were a felony to address her by her first name. Aleia slowly walked down the steps towards the bunkrooms. She knocked on the men's door and, receiving no answer, opened it slowly. There was no one in the dark room. She closed the door again and walked to the infirmary. He had to be there; otherwise he had thrown himself overboard. She opened the door and saw Will sleeping fitfully by Elizabeth's bedside. She smiled and walked over to him, gently shaking him as an attempt to wake him up. He sprang to life, knocking Aleia onto the floor in the process. He pulled a dagger out of a sheath and placed it against Aleia's neck as she was recovering from the shock of being knocked onto her back. The only thing preventing the dagger from having it's fill of life giving blood was her skin. When Will saw who it was, he immediately put the dagger back in its sheath and stood up, offering a hand to her. She accepted it and got up.

"Sorry, I dozed off," Will said.

"I can see that," Aleia said, rubbing her neck. "Is that the way you pick up girls?"

"That? No," he said, red slowly coming to his face.

"Oh, well, if that isn't how you pick up girls, how do you?" Aleia asked. Will looked at her and sighed.

"I don't really try," he said.

"Oh," Aleia said. "Captain Loch is looking for you." Will nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Aleia with the unconscious form of Elizabeth. Aleia narrowed her eyes at her. "You broke his heart," she said to the unconscious form of Elizabeth. "It seems only fitting that you broke your arm, though I hardly call it payback." With that Aleia stalked out of the room, not noticing the slight glistening at the side of Elizabeth's eye.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to see Norrington at her bedside with his face to the window. What little moonlight filtered through the dusty window illuminated both the room and his face, showing his concern and thoughtful expression. They were at port as far as she could tell. 

"James," she muttered hoarsely. He looked over and an expression of relief mixed with concern as Elizabeth tried to sit up.

"Elizabeth," he said, moving closer to her. "Are you feeling well?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled. She remembered the first time he said that to her after they had not gone back for Will. It was what broke her out of her shell, and it did it again. She began to cry and James leaned forward, wrapping her in his arms as he did that first day. He let her cry as he rocked her back and forth.

"James, I...I..." she said, trying to find the words to tell him what she had wanted to all along.

"Shh... it's alright. I'm here for you. It's all over," he said. She clutched him close to her. She didn't ever want him to leave.

"I suppose I should get Will," Norrington said.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Yes, he's hardly left your side for the past three days," Norrington said. "Not even to eat. Only to fulfill his duties." Elizabeth leaned even closer to Norrington.

_He does care, he really does._

* * *

Well, what did you think? This was just kind of a filler chapter, so don't flame me. The next one will be up soon, I'm almost done. 


	11. Underhanded Dealings

Here's another chappie. Another bit of entertainment for you. To my reviewers:

**freak and proud**: In the movie they ended it, but I have a theory about it (which I will post in the rant section of my bio) and I just had this idea so I tried it out. It's gotten a little bit of success. Yeah, arguing with yourself can be a bad thing. No it isn't! Yes it is! Ack! I'm almost afraid to ask so I won't.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: It's alright. You can review whenever you want. Yes, Will is just being a gentlemen, unfortunately you can't see him in this chappie. I guess it does make sense. Anywho, here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter 11: Underhanded Dealings

* * *

The tavern bustled with movement, but it didn't bother the figure clad in a black cloak. The boots of said figure were rested on the rough wood of the table. In the calloused hands of the stranger was a vessel of rum, untouched. Waiting for people was not something he was fond of doing. Slowly, a woman clad in a black coat not unlike Jack's approached the stranger, sitting down at the rough table. 

"Where on earth have you been," the stranger hissed, its voice gruff. It sounded male.

"God knows, I've been put off by some lousy freeloaders," the woman said, seizing the vessel from him and taking a good, long drink.

"I've been here for the past three days," the man said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Coincidently, that's when someone took a tumble out of the crow's nest," the woman said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Really?" the man said, not interested in the slightest.

"Oh I can see you're much enthused by the topic," she said sardonically. The man laughed.

"I can see a lot of your mother in you," the man said, smiling an enigmatic smile.

"Uncle, I did not come here to be reminded of my past, I came to strike a bargain with you. You said you needed something I may be able to supply," she said, taking another swig from the vessel. It was nearly half-empty (or half-full for all you optimists out there).

"Yes, I'm looking for someone," the man said. "Very high ranking official in Port Royal. Goes by the name of Norrington."

"Oh, him, he's one of them lousy freeloaders I was tellin' you about," she said, taking yet another drink of the brown liquid.

"Really? How much do you want in exchange for him?" the man said.

"One-hundred gold coins," she stated firmly. She may have drunk nearly a full vessel of rum but she hadn't let it go to her head yet.

"Fifty."

"One-hundred."

"Seventy-five."

"One-hundred."

"Eighty."

"One-hundred," the woman said. She wasn't about to barter. The man could see he wasn't about to get any less than that. He sighed.

"One hundred," he agreed.

"So we're at an accord?" she asked suspiciously.

"Aye, we have an accord," he responded, handing her a bag of gold coins. The woman finished off the vessel and slammed it onto the table. She shook her head as if to clear it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Uncle Barbossa," she said.

"Not at all Hannah, not at all, and allow me to show you how much I appreciate your cooperation in the matter," he said, nodding to someone over Hannah's shoulder. Hannah's eyes widened as something pierced her back. A sword was drawn out of her back, blood running down the blade. Getting up, Barbossa strode over, placing a boot on her chest. Hannah coughed with the weight of his boot.

"Uncle, you filthy..." she started, but coughed when he pressed his boot down harder on her chest.

"Don't dare try to impugn me honor. I am a pirate after all," he said, grinning a maniacal grin. "And I'll be taking that," he continued, grabbing the bag of coins from her hands. He walked away, leaving Hannah to her labored breathing as she fought for life.

_Uncle, should I live, as Morgan and Bartholomew as my witness, you will never live to see another day..._ Hannah thought as her world slowly faded into black.

* * *

Ooooh, evil uncle. Anywho, hope you liked. Let me know by reviewing. 


	12. The Truth: Part One

**Hello reviewers. Glad to see everyone hasn't gone on summer vacation and abandoned me. Yeah this is all in bold but I'm too lazy to fix it. I've been working double time in order to get updated ASAP. Be looking for the next chapter soon. Now to:**

**rogue mystique**: Glad you like it. He's not in the second movie b/c I looked it up on Geoffrey Rush's actor page and he's not in POTC 2. Kudos to you if you know what the name is!

**freak and proud**: Well, she's his niece so he had to have a sister (otherwise her last name would be Barbossa) and I'm not going any further into the family relationships than a couple of casual mentions.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: I agree, Hannah was so mean to sell out Norrington, but she did get what was coming to her, even if she didn't deserve it. Yeah, he's what you said he is. Happy Birthday Commodores R Ppl 2. (Jack in the background: Birthdays! I love birthdays! Drinks all around!) (Norrington: Will you shut up! Happy Birthday **gives gift**)

* * *

Chapter 12: Part One The Truth

* * *

Aleia paced nervously back and forth across the deck of Hannah's ship. It had been an awfully long time since Hannah had left. She hadn't come back since she left in the morning. Something must be keeping her. What little light the moon was trying to shed was obscured by the clouds as a figure moved onto the ship, causing Aleia to turn. Seeing the familiar sprightly stride that could only be one of two people, Aleia walked forward and engulfed the figure in a sisterly hug. 

"Hannah?" she said.

"No. Sorry luv," a male voice answered. Aleia jumped back, thankful for the obscured moon, for she was blushing profusely.

"Sorry Jack," Aleia said trying to contain her own laughter.

"Have you been into my rum stash, luv?" he asked. That's when Aleia lost it. She could contain her laughter no longer. She leaned on her knees for support. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright luv, I think I need to take you down to your quarters. You've had far too much to drink," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her in front of him down the creaky stairs.

"Honestly Jack, I haven't had anything to drink. I'm just tired," she said.

"Precisely why you should be sleeping," Jack said.

"I have to watch the ship for Hannah," Aleia said, slipping out of his grasp and rushing back up the stairs. Jack sighed and yawned. He too was tired from the day's events to go chasing after her. He slipped into the men's side and silently walked over to his bunk a little ways away from Norrington's. He climbed onto his hammock and tilted his hat over his eyes and, soon after, falling into a deep sleep. Little did he know that Will lay awake. Something was going to happen. He could feel it.

Jumping down and making the least noise possible, Will began to walk to the deck, an ominous feeling making itself known. He reached the deck to see Aleia pacing back and forth across the sea-worn panels of wood. He cleared his throat as not to startle her, but for all the good that did, he may have just as well walked up behind her and shouted "BOO" while grabbing her shoulder. She pulled a pistol from her belt and cocked it in one swift motion, aiming it in Will's general direction. Whether or not she could make a blind shot in pitch-blackness was not something Will wanted to test.

"Aleia, it's me," he said, trying to soothe her fear or confusion or whatever it was that had made her draw her pistol.

"Will?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, going in her general direction by the sound of her voice.

"Why are you up here?" she asked, watching the outline of Will's figure stumbling around in the darkness.

"I can't sleep," he said, it was a half-truth. Groping around in the darkness, his hand brushed against something and he instinctively latched onto it. The outline of her head instantly snapped in his direction.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Trying to find you?" he suggested, hoping that it sounded like more of an answer than it did a question. Aleia smiled.

"You've succeeded, that's my arm," she said. His hand released, but her hands reached for his and held on.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, almost mocking her. Elizabeth had done the same thing when she returned his medallion.

"I don't want to be alone," she said, sitting on the railing of the ship. Will went against his better judgment and sat down next to her. "I've been alone all my life."

"You and me both," he said tilting his head back to look at the clouded sky. A strong, chilly wind blew across the deck, confirming Will's suspicions that something was wrong. Aleia moved closer to him, as if trying to shield herself from the wind. Will took his vest off and laid it around Aleia's shoulders. She clutched it to her.

"Thank you," she said, not used to this kind of kindness coming from gentlemen. She generally had to prove herself to everyone. How else could she have gotten her job? A cold, quiet laugh started abruptly as the wind died down. Slowly it got louder and closer. Both Will and Aleia jumped up. Will moved protectively in front of Aleia.

"How touching," a voice said, as a pistol was cocked. It jogged something in Will's memory. If only he could place a face with the voice.

"Looks like 'Miss Turner' has found herself a place to take advantage of hospitality," another said. Will could have placed that voice anywhere.

"Barbossa," he muttered. Aleia, for the first time since Will had met her, was shaking, whether from fear or cold.

"Miss Turner?" she asked, looking at Will.

"That doesn't sound like the girl," the first voice said.

"Who the blazes are you?" the second demanded.

"I'm—" she started, but was cut off by a sharp reply from Will.

"A friend of mine," he said. "Her name is Lei...lana. Leilana." Barbossa was a bit skeptical about this, but decided it was not worth his time and energy.

"Pintel, Ragetti, Bo'sun, accompany this fine couple to the pearl, as well as the rest of the crew, but bring Norrington to me unharmed," Barbossa ordered. He looked over his shoulder and began walking back to the ship. He heard sounds of terrified crewmembers and others that were just angry about being woken up. Nonetheless, they all came quietly. Norrington was the last in the group as they neared the ominous looking pirate ship. They were led to the brig, certain people keeping their head down more than others. Norrington was barred from following them as Barbossa sauntered down from his place next to the wheel and down next to Norrington. Now the infamous pirate was standing eye to eye with the infamous pirate hunter.

"What do you want?" Norrington asked, carefully trying not to lose his temper to a villain like this.

"Your blood," Barbossa said. "Your father was one of us."

"I know, hence the reason I have been trying to get rid of all you," he said.

"It's a sad state of affairs when you try to kill somethin' that's not living," Barbossa said.

"What are you talking about?" Norrington asked.

"Your father never told you about the medallion?" Barbossa said. "No matter, you can ask Miss Swann. Gents, take him to the brig." With that, two men began to escort a struggling Norrington to the brig.

* * *

"What did that pirate captain mean by go ask Elizabeth?" Norrington muttered into the darkness as he got as comfortable as he could in the brig with a sleeping Elizabeth leaning against him. "She's nothing to do with those scalawags. She was merely kidnapped by them." A snigger came from the other cell. "What's so funny?" 

"Firstly, the fact that you, COMMODORE Norrington has reverted to talking to himself. And secondly, you don't know half the story," came someone's voice.

"Will, stop it!" a voice that could only be Aleia's said sternly. Norrington looked down at Elizabeth, who was stirring from her slumber. She woke up and repositioned herself so that she was sitting with her back against the wall, not leaning against Norrington for support.

"Elizabeth, luv, we were just talking about you," came Jack's spry voice.

"Mentioned you," Grace corrected.

"Yes, Elizabeth," came Norrington's strong voice. "Elizabeth, you haven't told me the whole story, have you?" Norrington asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I was afraid you wouldn't listen to me if I did," she said.

"I'm listening now," Norrington said. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably and looked down, suddenly very interested about what was on the brig floor. "It's a rather long story," Elizabeth said.

"We've nowhere to be," came Balthazar's baritone voice. A strong hand brought Elizabeth's chin upwards.

"Please tell me," Norrington said. Elizabeth sighed.

"Alright, here goes," Elizabeth said. Taking a deep breath, she began her tale.

* * *

There is a part two to this. There are a few more twists yet. Also, what would you guys like to see in the story? Send me any suggestions (keep it PG) and I may put them in. I am thinking about a sequel. Thoughts on that? Thoughts on the chapter? 


	13. The Truth: Part Two

Hello everyone! Sorry it took a little bit to update. I promised it soon, but I got a little stuck. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**freak and proud**: Thanks for the idea. I tweaked it a little bit, but I used it. It was very interesting and I was dying to use it.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: There's a little bit of Will and Aleia-ness in this chappie. If you would like to see more, please tell me. You get to see even more of Barbossa evil-ness in this chapter and Norrington's reaction is...less than normal. You're welcome. Consider the update your b-day present from me.

**CommodoreJewlz**: Here's the next chappie, as promised in the last chapter.

**devilslass**: Yes, a little bit of Will/Aleia-ness. I'm glad you like. It's alright, sugar and caffeine are acceptable when writing reviews. The results may turn out to be humorous.

* * *

Chapter 13: Part Two The Truth

* * *

Elizabeth finished her tale only to be greeted with silence. Most of the others had fallen asleep, save Norrington, Balthasar, Will, and Aleia. Will was supporting Aleia, who seemed to be getting a little green around the gills due to the incessant rocking of the archaic ship. Balthasar sat against a back wall, leaning his back against the cool wood. Norrington was staring at Elizabeth as if the words that had flown out of her mouth were utterly incomprehensible. 

"So let me get this straight: we went on a wild goose chase to find you, rescued you from a band of scalawags, and took you home to safety. Then you married me, read my journal from when I was a kid, got Jack to help you in getting me onto the ship, tricked me, and lied to me. Is that about right?" he asked rather hotheadedly. It was the first time anyone had ever seen the Commodore's anger show through. He was usually the even tempered apex of etiquette, but out here on the high seas, all that changed. He got up and started to move away from Elizabeth.

"James, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said, almost crying. She reached out a hand to grab James' arm in hopes he would comfort her. Instead, he pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" he growled. Elizabeth sat back down and pulled her knees up to her chest. Maybe she shouldn't have told him the truth. Tears began welling up in her eyes but there was no one to comfort her. Norrington looked out the small hole that served as a tiny window. Dawn was breaking over the horizon. A clattering from the direction of the door woke everyone. Opening, the door revealed Barbossa as he began to walk towards them. Aleia quickly retreated to the shadows as he neared the cell. Barbossa took a ring of keys from his pocket. Opening the cell door, he beckoned to Norrington with a gesture of the hand. Norrington got up and dusted himself off, walking out the cell door. Barbossa closed and locked it with a satisfying click. Leading Norrington up the stairs, neither took a glance back at the now weeping Elizabeth, who was being comforted awkwardly by Balthasar.

* * *

Norrington sat at Barbossa's right hand as a few selected crew members sat with them to dine. For most of the breakfast, the crew remained silent. Norrington's eyes darted from the pirates to the door, as if contemplating an escape attempt. Barbossa dismissed the other pirates, leaving him alone with Norrington who, being the mannerly person that he is, wiped his mouth with his napkin before looking up at Barbossa, who got up and walked over to one of the windows.

"Why do you need me?" Norrington asked. Barbossa ignored his question.

"Brilliant day," Barbossa noted, turning back and seeing Norrington's icy stare. "It's nothin' personal, but I need your head to further my plans to become mortal again." Norrington cocked his head slightly.

"Mortal? You're already mortal!" Norrington said, willing himself to believe it.

"No, but I can understand why Miss Swann wouldn't tell you that. We stole the pieces of the ancient treasure of Cortes. We spent every last coin buying food drink and more," Barbossa said, coughing. "But we soon found that no matter what we bought, we found it couldn't satisfy us. Food turned to ash in our mouths and no drink could quench the thirst we felt. It was only then did we find that the treasure had been cursed by the heathen gods," he continued, hovering around the seated Norrington, whose eyes followed Barbossa's every move. "We spent day after day searching until we had each of the 882 identical pieces then sailed back to the Isla de Muerta, paying the blood sacrifice, or so we thought. There were two who didn't: Turner and your father. Now we've made sure all are accounted for, and you'll be payin' the sacrifice. Though we don't want you to feel like a prisoner, we've arranged accommodations for you," he said with a twisted smile. As if waiting for the cue, the two bumbling pirates Pintel and Ragetti walked through the door. They came over and took either one of Norrington's arms, pulling him upright and leading him down to a large cabin. Barbossa smiled and looked back out the window. It was nearly time...

Norrington struggled against the two pirates, which were surprisingly stronger than he thought they were. They threw him into the large cabin and locked the door. Norrington looked around and slammed his fist onto the desk. Why did they have to bring him here? He wanted to be with the others...he wanted to be with Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth's tears had been wept for the time being as Balthasar retreated to his side of the cell. Elizabeth looked around and her eyes locked with Aleia's ever alert ones. Elizabeth broke away from her gaze and looked out the tiny hole. The moon was at its apex in the sky. Norrington had been gone a long time. Elizabeth sighed and turned back to Aleia, who had brought her gaze elsewhere. 

"Aleia?" Elizabeth asked. "Lei?"

"What do you want?" she asked tetchily.

"You're a mystery to most of us," Elizabeth said.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Aleia said, shifting slightly to support the sleeping Will that was leaning against her. His head was on her lap and Aleia was leaning against the wood.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Aleia said, pushing the hair out of her face.

"But I want to know more about you," she said.

"Will you just drop it!" she snapped, causing Will to turn in his sleep, almost awakening. The two were silent for a moment as Will fell back into his deep slumber. Aleia moved a couple of stray locks of hair behind his ear.

"Please?" Elizabeth asked.

"One thing," Aleia said.

"What?"

"You can ask me about one thing," Aleia said.

"I want to know about your past," Elizabeth said.

"Alright, I was born in Port Royal, my mother died when I was born, my brothers were part of the navy, my father was an assistant to the governor, met Hannah, father died, met up with another pirate captain at a young age, went treasure hunting, was marooned at Tortuga, met up with Hannah again, joined her pirate crew. There, my history in a nutshell," she said.

"You met up with another pirate captain?" Elizabeth asked.

"I told you you could ask me one question, and you did," Aleia said. Grace moved in her sleep, attracting attention in Jack's direction. Jack gave a drunken smile, hiding something in his eyes.

"Jack, do you know something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually, I do," Jack smiled.

"Let's hear it then," Elizabeth said. Aleia glared at him.

"Tell her and you'll regret it," Aleia said.

"I don't fear you, savvy?" he said jauntily. "But out of respect for ladies..."

"Ahem," Elizabeth said. As far as she knew, he had never had a large amount of respect for women.

"For that comment, I won't tell you," he said. Aleia cast him a grateful look as Elizabeth shifted, ready for sleep. But without the Commodore, who was there to chase away the fears that were eating away at her.

Meanwhile, Jack held the sleeping Grace close to him and looked somewhere past the endless darkness that engulfed them plotting an escape. Aleia settled herself into as comfortable a position as she could with the sleeping Will resting against her and soon fell into a deep sleep.

/Dream/

The wind blew ominously in the sails as the crew members scuttled about the deck. A girl of about six walked about, trying to find her way about on the ship. She had been there for only a few days and she had already found out what a bunch of scabrous dogs the crew were. Most would brush her off or call her wench to get her attention. She quickly hurried to the captain's dining quarters, tray swaying in her hands. She walked in and was met with the face of her captain, scarred and somewhat wrinkled. If it was cares that creased his brow, she was unsure she wanted to be on this ship. He looked up, noticing the girl.

"What're you waiting for lass? Bring it over here!" he commanded. The girl rushed forward, setting the tray down on the table in front of him. She walked out the door and onto the deck of the ship. The sun was visible behind the veil of mist that surrounded the ship and she walked over to the edge, looking out over the water. Footsteps behind her caused her to spin about in fright. She relaxed when she saw the familiar chocolate brown hair and russet eyes.

"Hi Bootstrap," she said, giggling. His presence in this motley crew soothed her. He was ever the gentleman. Lately there had been something on his mind. Though she was just a child of six, she was sure she felt the same thing he felt if he was mourning the loss of Jack.

"Hello, Runt," he said, picking her up and twirling her around in the air once before setting her back on the deck.

"Wha's wrong, Bootstrap?" the girl asked.

"Nothin'," he said. Hearing footsteps both turned around and came face to face with a lanky pirate with tangled brown hair. His slate blue eyes shifted from Bootstrap to the girl and he rolled his eyes.

"Why d'ya associate with the wench?" he asked. The girl backed up and hid behind Bootstrap.

"Because she needs someone to look out for her," Bootstrap said, putting a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. The man eyed the girl with great distaste.

"Don't even see why Barbossa took on the little wench," the pirate muttered.

"Shut up!" the little girl piped up. The man's eyes snapped in her direction as she stepped out in front of Bootstrap and walked towards him a little bit.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt when grown- ups are talking?" he said, lips curving into a smirk. The little girl held his gaze.

"Look, Norrington," she said, but before she could continue, she felt a stinging sensation on the side of her face, knocking her to the deck. Tears welled in her eyes as Norrington roughly jerked her up by the front of her clothing.

"Never, EVER call me that," he hissed.

"Put her down," Bootstrap growled. Norrington looked over at him and smiled maniacally, letting go of her and allowing her fall to the deck. The girl got up and brushed herself off, her face red and tears still at her eyes, sometimes dripping down her cheeks. Bootstrap came over and knelt down next to her, lifting her chin with one weatherworn hand. She smiled.

"I'm alright," she said, wrapping her arms around Bootstrap's neck. He smiled.

"I've gotta go talk to the cap'n," he said, breaking out of the girl's grasp. She looked hurt, but smiled nonetheless. He walked away, disappearing into the hold. The girl's curiosity got the better of her and she followed his path down into the hold. Pressing her ear against the door, she could hear a conversation behind held. Muffled bits floated to her. Something about Jack...

What came next she didn't need to be pressed against the door to hear. Shouts came from inside and a crash was heard. The girl jumped back away from the door, sliding into the shadows as some pirates came running. They threw open the door, not caring whether it shut or not. She slipped into a position where she could see and not be seen. What she saw frightened her. Bootstrap was being restrained by the pirates that had come in and Captain Barbossa was rubbing his jaw as if Bootstrap had punched him there.

She moved out of the way as they trooped past. Silently she followed them onto the deck, eyes alert. There was the sound of chaos as everyone strained for a better look. She didn't need to see. Her heart told her she didn't want to. She heard the sound of a cannonball being attached to something and Barbossa's heartless laughter. She squirmed her way in between the pirates. She watched as Bootstrap was pushed onto the plank, a cannonball attached to his feet. He took one last look back and jumped, plunging downward. The girl cried out and fell to her knees, crying. A person swept past her.

"Barbossa! What the hell is wrong with you! Why'd you go and send him to Davy Jones' Locker?" a familiar voice asked. Aleia looked up and saw Norrington.

"Shut up, Longshanks or ye'll be next," Barbossa snapped.

"Ya know, Bootstrap's right: You do deserve to be cursed and remain cursed," Norrington said. Barbossa whipped out his pistol and smacked Norrington over the head with it. Norrington fell with a clatter to the deck and the pirates around him heaved him off deck.

"Get beck to work!" Barbossa barked. The men scattered and went about their deck duties, leaving the girl to cry on the deck. All she had ever known as a family was gone.

/End Dream/

A scream awoke all those in the brig, including Will and Aleia. Will jumped back, startled by the noise and Aleia looked in the direction of where the scream came from.

"Elizabeth! Do you wanna wake the whole crew!" Aleia snapped. She looked up and closed her eyes in realization. She was revealed. The moon shone down on her from a rather large hole, creating an otherworldly circle of light around her skeletal form.

* * *

Well? What's your opinion? Please be nice and as always, ideas are accepted. 


	14. Begun by Blood

_Sorry, had a bit of a writers block. As always, ideas are welcome. Here's the reviewer responses._

**freak and proud**: Did what? (Honestly, I have no idea) Thanks.

**Amidala**: Glad you like it.

**holly****wood chick**: Glad you are enjoying it. I'll need ideas for the next chappie if you want me to update though.

* * *

Chapter 14: Begun By Blood

* * *

Norrington stood in the room that had once been his father's, wearing a shirt that had once been his father's, waiting to share the same fate as his father. Suddenly, he found that coming to rescue Elizabeth may not have been exactly what he had wanted to do. He was sure Port Royal had another Commodore by now. He supposed his last mission was to get out of there alive. 

The boats slow and steady rocking gave Norrington a sick stomach. Yes he had spent almost all his life on a ship yet they were all ones that he was familiar with and had at least some control on what was happening on the ship. But here he had nothing, none of his surroundings were familiar, and although he sat in a room that was once his father's, it didn't matter because he did not truly know his father and the thought of his father was never a comforting one.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Norrington's thoughts on his stomach. The door slowly creaked open, revealing one of the people he least wanted to see, Ragetti..

"It's time," Ragetti said with a crooked smile before walking off, leaving the door wide open for Norrington to accept his fate.

* * *

Grace sat up rubbing her eyes. 

"Jack?" she asked, her voice groggy from being awakened from her peaceful slumber.

"Yes luv?" he responded.

"Is everything okay? I swear I could have heard a scream."

"Well...luv that is a question you may be able to answer yourself," he said, helping her sit up on his lap. She looked over at Elizabeth and giggled. Elizabeth's eyes were open so wide it looked like at any moment they could pop out **(A/N: Sorry that sounds so gross, but that is the best way to describe it).** She then looked over to Aleia and she immediately stopped giggling, for what she saw was not Aleia but a small skeletal figure hunched over in the last fading rays of moonlight. "Aleia, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Long story, but you can catch the gist of it," she said, almost growling. She seemed a little ticked off about having herself revealed so Grace dropped it at that, but Will wouldn't leave it alone.

"When did this happen?" Will asked.

"Look, I used to be a part of Jack...or should I say Barbossa's crew, alright? Leave me alone," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will asked.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Will was about to ask another question when the door opened and down came the figure of Barbossa, a strange expression on his face as he caught sight of Aleia.

"So there ye be, wench," he said. Aleia cringed at his familiar voice. He walked all the way down to the cell and unlocked it, grabbing Aleia and slamming the door shut when he had pulled her out.

"Where are you taking her?" Will asked.

"We'll be needin' her blood too.

* * *

Well? Short, I know, but I'm almost done...The next chapter will be longer. Promise. Review please but no flames. 


	15. The Explanation

_Hello, sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait on the update. School and crap. Although, my writer's block is to blame as well. Thanks a lot for the encouragement._

**freak and proud**: I used your idea cause it made me laugh! It's probably not like you envisioned it though. He didn't make it very far...

**kat**: Glad you like the story. I know, its coming. Maybe more about Grace a little later.

* * *

Chapter 15: Explanation

* * *

Norrington flashed Aleia a dirty glare, which caused her to look away. He could see the tears stinging at her eyes, yet he found some way to blame her for this whole situation. He decided that it wasn't entirely her fault and moved towards her. She looked at him. 

"Come to make me feel worse than I already do?" she asked. Norrington was a bit taken aback.

"No, I came over to talk," he said, looking up and seeing the vague outline of the cave. So this was the dreaded Isla de Muerta. She sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I was wondering how you got caught up in this mess," he asked. She looked at him. "I mean, were you kidnapped?"

"The choice was mine alone. I could have had anything I desired within certain restraints. I could have had a happy ending or I could have burned with the splendor of the brightest fire. That didn't seem any comfort to me when I would be unable to enjoy it for long."

"So you chose to work for Barbossa?" Norrington asked.

"No, I met Bootstrap and Long—er...your father, and they asked what I was doing hanging around with people like them. So I told them that they seemed like nice people and they laughed. I didn't know what was so funny then, but I do now. They brought me to Jack, explaining what was going on, and he agreed to have me stay only if I kept out of the way," she continued.

"But then Barbossa and the crew mutinied against Jack," he said.

"Exactly, and I was forced to work for them. There was little to do but bide my time. We finally got to the island and I snuck out during the night, stealing a coin. This is why I am what I am today," she said. Before Norrington could respond, the boat hit the rocks and both of them were jerked upright, forced into the torch lit cave.

* * *

Will sat, looking towards the ceiling of the gently rocking ship. He seemed to be thinking and the constant clicking coming from Jack's cell was getting on his nerves. 

"Will you stop that!" he snapped. Jack looked at him.

"Sorry if _I'm_ doing something for _your_ girlfriend. You should go save her, yet I seem to be doing the work," Jack said. Will didn't even bother protesting. The door to Jack's cell swung open and Jack started braiding the bone he had taken from his hair, back into it. Grace stepped out and looked around, before sitting down outside the cell. Jack walked up the stairs and Grace walked back in, hearing footsteps on the stairs. Jack was being led by two of Barbossa's men back to the cell, where he was thrown in and landed on top of Grace.

"Don't try that again," one of the pirates snarled, slamming the door and locking it. He retreated up the stairs and Jack got up, brushing himself off. Will had a smug look plastered on his face.

"Oh, well done jack. What was it you said? Wasn't it something along the lines of 'don't do anything stupid?'" Will asked. Jack shot him a nasty glare.

"And how many times have I said do as I say not as I do?" Jack snapped. He was running out of ideas. Balthasar was looking on with curiosity, questions flitting through his mind like angry bats.

_What would happen if they couldn't get to her? And what of the Commodore? Bah, he didn't care what happened to him. After all, didn't the Commodore want a rope tied tightly around all of their necks?_ Elizabeth tapped Balthasar on the shoulder. He looked at her silently.

"Thinking of the consequences if you just sit here?" she asked. Balthasar didn't move an inch in reaction, though he was wondering how she could read his mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door to Will's swung open wildly. The people in the cells looked towards the source of the noise. Retreating into the shadows was the smoking outline of a gun.

* * *

_Well? Thoughts? Did you like it? Was it an EVIL cliffhanger?_


	16. Guardian Angel

_Alright, this is nearing the end of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

freak and proud: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

LightYears: I hope this one isn't as evil. Thank you very much for the support.

Celtic Dancer: I know, I've got so much stuff I have to do for school and crap like that, so I don't get around to updating things that much and this one was worse because I have had major writer's block as well.

* * *

Chapter 16: Guardian Angel?

* * *

Will jumped up out of his cell and began to follow the retreating figure, but they were gone in the blink of an eye. He stopped and went back to the other cells, undoing the locks and allowing the rest of them to get out. He quickly moved to ascend the stairs when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Grace, Elizabeth, Balthasar, and good ol' Jack. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You don't think we'd abandon Aleia and Norrington, do ya?" Grace asked.

"We're going with you," Jack said. That was final. The motley assortment of pirates continued up and snuck into the cave, following Will eagerly. What they saw was Bo'sun and Barbossa atop the gold heap, each with a knife to the neck of a prisoner. While Barbossa was rambling, Jack checked his gun.

"Shoot!" he muttered. Grace looked at him.

"What?"

"I don't have any shots left," he whispered back furiously. Balthasar kept his eyes on the knife held by Barbossa, which was on the skin of Aleia's neck. Aleia's face was strangely calm, as was the face of Norrington. Not the least bit of anxiety showed through, but Aleia's eyes betrayed her. They were frantically searching the cave in hope of any rescuers. Will's mind was captured in furious thought.

_If she dropped the medallion, I could do what I did before..._he thought. He was fast running out of time, as Barbossa was becoming quicker and quicker in his speech. He was anxious to become mortal again. He took out his knife and took the medallion from Aleia, slicing just shy of the spot that would kill. He then handed the medallion to Bo'sun, who cut the Commodore's hand. Bo'sun held the bloodied coin in his hand triumphantly for a moment before giving it back to Barbossa, who dropped it into the chest quite ceremoniously. It made a small metallic clinking in the silence of the cave. It was as if his soul had flown back into him. It was a thing that he welcomed openly. He turned to Aleia, a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"Now that we be mortal, we shant be needin' you," he said, grasping the ivory knife in his hand. He made a move to stab Aleia, whose entire face was the color of the ivory handle of the knife. Her eyes shone with fear. She hadn't feared death before because she knew that it couldn't grasp her in its greedy clutches as she lingered somewhere in the threshold between life and death, but now she was an open target.

A sudden sliding of coins caused Barbossa to become distracted, letting Aleia move away from him. She slipped and rolled down the mound of coins, falling into the water. Barbossa didn't know whether he should be looking at Jack and Will, who had scrambled into the chamber or Aleia as she disappeared under the water. All eyes were turned to the two trespassers. Barbossa opened his mouth to give the order to attack, but instead only a grunt of pain came out as something hit him and knocked him to the floor. When he regained his bearings, he could not see what had hit him. He moved once again and noticed there were more trespassers.

"Gents, attack at will!" he commanded. Soon, the sound of swords clanging filled the cavern. Barbossa took no part in it though, as he did not want to risk his newfound freedom. Somehow in the chaos, Will had managed to escape from the fray and find Aleia, who was soaking wet. Norrington had disappeared in the bedlam as well, but he reappeared beside Will and Aleia.

"What's the plan?" Will asked.

"You waltzed in here without a plan?" Aleia asked.

"This was kind of a spur of the moment thing," Will responded. Norrington searched the dark corner of the cavern as Will cut the ropes on her wrists. He found a small passage possibly small enough for people to squeeze through, single file. Norrington attempted it and managed to get through, but only just.

"This way," he said, motioning to follow him. Aleia came up behind him, followed by Will, who barely managed to squeeze in. They followed the passage blindly until it came out at the top of the dark alcove. Balthazar was waiting there. He waited as Norrington stepped out and assisted Aleia to wriggle out. Will came next, finishing off the strange train. Aleia walked over to him, smiling.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a kiss. She grabbed his sword and took off down the cavern. Will made a move to follow her, but Balthazar restrained him.

"Let her go, boy. She's got some unfinished business to attend to," she said. Will was a little tentative at this request. Norrington nodded.

"She'll be fine," he said. He then turned and began to walk away. He found the entrance to the cavern where Elizabeth and Grace had stayed behind for some reason or another. Elizabeth saw him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Norrington noticed the flash of steel out of the corner of his eye. He looked quickly, causing the girls to look too. Aleia had engaged Barbossa in a swordfight. Balthazar and Will came down, looking at the pair as well. It seemed as if they were two partners locked in a dance to the death. With each flash of steel lightning, there was a clang of metal thunder. It seemed as though Barbossa had the skill to avoid Aleia's attacks and the endurance to remain unbothered by them if they did hit him, yet Aleia had the agility to avoid attacks and the dexterity to pull off some good hits, however rare they were.

At last, Barbossa found his opening and delivered a deft blow to Aleia, knocking her to the floor.

"Ye thought that ye could outsmart me. Guess ye were wrong," he said, pulling the revolver from his belt. He aimed it at Aleia and cocked it. A shot rang out, echoing in the cavern. Aleia sat up as Barbossa knelt in pain, blood pouring from a wound in his chest. His eye slowly became lifeless until he was hanging on to his life by a thread.

"Lei, finish him off!" came a command from the upper reaches of the cavern. Aleia reached for the fallen sword, grasping the unique handle in her fingers.

"For my childhood," she whispered barely audible. She plunged the sword into his chest, letting him fall back on the damp, mossy ground. She listened as he drew a final shuddering breath. Aleia looked up as a shady figure in a black cloak came down from above. Their face was covered with a black sash, revealing just the eyes. When they hit the bottom, Aleia walked over.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Your guardian angel," the person said, sardonically. Aleia grabbed the front of their cloak and pressed them against the rock wall.

"Who are you?" she asked again, fingering the hilt of her dagger. The person pushed Aleia away and reached up to take the sash off. Slowly, it fell away to reveal…

"Hannah?"

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter please. No flames please. Constructive criticism and kind reviews welcomed. 


End file.
